A wide variety of panty hangers are presently known to comprise an integral plastic frame having a hook portion and a body portion, the latter having generally horizontally extending wing portions. Each wing portion has a gripping finger structure at its free end. Examples of such hangers are seen in U.S. Pat. No(s). 3,738,549 and 4,623,079.
From applicants' perspective, known panty hangers exhibit less than desired gripping finger structure. Thus, the hanging function is in the vertical plane of the hangers and depends on frictional engagement of the panty waistband and the finger structure, arising from the elasticity of the waistband and the strength of the gripping structure. Additional retention function would evidently be desirable.
The invention of the referenced and copending application provides a hanger comprised of an integral body of synthetic material having a central portion, a hook portion extending outwardly of the central portion and first and second wing portions at respective opposed side margins of the central portion, the central portion defining, at each side margin thereof, a succession of diversely-sized projections extending outwardly of the side margins, the projections being of generally arcuate configuration and each of successively lesser size progressively distal of the hook portion. Each wing portion comprises a member cantilever-supported by the central portion, each such cantilever-supported member defining mutually with the projections spacings of successively lesser measure progressively distal of the hook portion.
Preferably, the succession of diversely-sized projections includes a first and a second projection, the first projection being of generally semi-circular configuration outwardly of the side margins, the second projection being generally of configuration comprising a sector of a circle substantially less than a semi-circle.
While the hanger of the referenced application is found adequate, applicants have pursued improvement thereto, as is found in structures discussed herein. PG,4